


So This Is Who I Am

by primreceded



Category: American Idol RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-10
Updated: 2010-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primreceded/pseuds/primreceded





	So This Is Who I Am

**Title:** So This Is Who I Am  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Fandom:** Kradam  
 **Disclaimer:** All characters are real people, story is a bizarre fantasy. I am in no way earning money or other profit from this fanfic.  
 **Char/Pair:** Kris, Adam  
 **Prompt:** Supernatural @ [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/kradam_ai/profile)[](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/kradam_ai/)**kradam_ai** 's Summer challenge  
 **Spoilers:** None, AU  
 **Warnings:** Cliche Twilight joke.  
 **W/C:** 652  
 **A/N:** A couple of things at the end of the fic.

Kris’s hands shake, even where they’re pressed tight against the brick wall behind him. The alley smells like rotting garbage, the heat of summer makes it overwhelming and it clings to everything, makes his stomach roll. As does the dust at his feet.

“Were you ever gonna tell me?”

“It’s not exactly something you can bring up in polite conversation.”

Kris drops his head back to the wall behind him, swallowing hard against the bile threatening to rise in his throat. He knows it’s true, of course he does. And he doesn’t think he would have believed it if he hadn’t seen it for his own eyes. But still. There are principles.

“And you’re one of them?”

He can hear Adam shift, shuffle forward and when Kris tenses against the wall the noise stops. It’s dark, the street light only cuts through the shadows about a foot into the alley, so he can’t see Adam. He doesn’t want to be afraid now, but he just watched Adam drive a stake through the heart of something that used to be a human being, so.

“It’s not like in the stories and movies; you don’t need to be bitten, it’s. It’s in the blood. Passed down just like eye color, whether you’ve got straight or curly hair,” Adam’s voice is barely above a whisper and if it were any other busy night Kris probably wouldn’t have been able to hear him. “It’s a genetic crapshoot most of the time. How strong you are depends on your blood, but I’m not really. I’m still mostly me.”

Kris stops trying to hold up the wall and when Adam advances again he lets him.

“I can go out in the sun and I don’t need blood. But my senses are better,” Adam says. He’s right in front of Kris now and Kris can feel his breath on his face, a warm puff of air in the humid night. “I can smell how scared you are.”

Kris huffs a laugh and steps around Adam to leave the alley and head back home, wanting to get as far away from the crazy as possible.

“I just found out my best friend is a vampire, how am I supposed to feel?”

“You don’t have to be afraid of me,” Adam tells him, keeping pace.

They round the building and step back out into the city. They’d been on their way home from a movie when Kris got grabbed and dragged down the alleyway. It had ended as quick as it started but not before he’d seen the glint of sharp teeth, Adam’s bright blue eyes glowing an unnatural shade in the dark.

“That guy, the vampire, he was different than you? I mean he wanted blood, right? So he had more vampire in him than you.”

“Maybe, it’s hard to say. There aren’t a lot of pure vamps around these days. It’s all been watered down throughout the years, bred out just like anything else. Sometimes they just go bad. They get the taste of power that drinking blood brings so they hunt for it.”

“Have you ever…?” Kris asks, cautiously because he’s afraid of the answer.

“No,” Adam says sharply and Kris nods. Adam wouldn’t lie. Withhold very important information, but he wouldn’t lie.  
“How many are there?”

Adam sighs, opens his arms in an all encompassing gesture. “Don’t know,” he says. “It could be everyone, I could be the last. We don’t exactly advertise and if anyone does happen to have a run in with one. Well, who would believe it?”

They walk in silence for long moments, the only sound the city and their feet on the concrete as they walk home. It’s going to take a while to process, he’s sure. And tomorrow he’ll probably be freaking out. But there could have not been a tomorrow so, that’s something.

“Well. At least you don’t sparkle.”

\---

A/N - This prompt was harder than I thought it would be, considering the other fandoms I write for and that I love the hell out of supernatural stuff. Hopefully it works okay for the prompt. But anyway. I went with Buffy canon re: what happens when you stake a vampire. I just like the idea of them turning to dust. Is there any material on genetic vampirism? I'd like to read up on it if there is. Or did I actually manage to finally have an original thought? haha.

This _was_ going to be longer but it didn't work out that way. I've been waiting for [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/apocabigbang/profile)[**apocabigbang**](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/apocabigbang/) to start up again because I wanted to work on a Silent Hill fic but now that there's this I think it might be fun to continue with it. IDK. These prompts keep giving me open ended stories and my muse is an asshole who doesn't want to do his job :/ Anyway, I'll stop before the notes get longer than the actual fic.


End file.
